A major problem within the negotiable document industry is the increasing risks arising from the fraudulent presentation of negotiable documents by unauthorized individuals. Improvements in photocopy technology have made it difficult to tell whether a negotiable document is the true original or a fraudulent high quality photocopy thereof. Alternatively, improvements in laser printing and other printing technology have made it possible to print fraudulent original negotiable documents with a payor's customized information thereon. It may be extremely difficult for a merchant or financial institution to determine if the negotiable document presented to them is a photocopy or fraudulently printed document. Many millions of dollars of checks are presented to merchants and financial institutions each year. A negotiable document having enhanced security deterring fraudulent copying, fraudulent passing off and fraudulent presentment is needed.